Falling Apart
by filmgrl13
Summary: Syfy's Alice, written to the All-American Rejects' song "Falling Apart." One-shot. Focuses on Hatter.


**A/N: **So, it's been forever since I've written anything. After watching syfy's Alice, I fell in love with the Hatter (who wouldn't?). I've been wanting to write something for it, but was uninspired until listening to the All-American Rejects tonight (this morning?). Listening to the song, "Falling Apart," I thought that some of the lyrics fit in nicely with the Hatter and the plot. And thus, this one-shot was born. I'm not sure how good it is, as I have been up all night, and wrote this between 4 and 5:30 AM, but I hope it's alright. I realize some parts of the song may not really fit, but what can you do? So, I'll stop boring you readers with this note and let you get on to the story. Enjoy.

**Falling Apart**

_Can somebody save me?  
Cuz I'm thinking maybe  
That you can take me piece by piece_

Hatter sat in his office, alone as always, thinking when Ratty came to him telling of an oyster he found that was _the_ Alice of Legend. After telling the horrid man to bring her in, Hatter couldn't help but wonder if, by some miracle, Ratty could be right. If this oyster could be brave and powerful enough to bring down the Queen, just as the Alice of Legend did. If she could save Wonderland, and, maybe, just maybe, help Hatter save himself.

_And you got your reasons  
But I didn't need them  
And either way I'm on my knees_

Hatter heard Ratty enter with the girl and turned around. She definitely was not _the_ Alice of Legend. However, she was a pretty girl in a very wet dress. So, he gave the rat some tea and conversed with this beautiful oyster. This Alice had come in search of her boyfriend. Hatter felt something odd in his chest, like a tiny little part of him was being crushed. But he didn't let that stop him from offering to help. Later on, Hatter would muse over the fact that no matter what her reasons were, he would have given her assistance with whatever she needed.

_  
You knew when I was wrong  
You say that I'm deranged  
I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change  
_

Things had not gone as planned. First, their meeting with Dodo started off with a gun being pointed at the two of them and ended with Hatter getting shot and beaten up. Then, upon discovering a strange man with a ceramic rabbit's head ransacking his tea shop and harassing the people there, Hatter and Alice fled to a boat and narrowly escaped. After hiding the boat, the oyster ruined his plan to lure the Jabberwocky to the men following them, only to end up in the company of a very odd knight that called Hatter a vassal. And throughout all of this, this girl refused to trust him, which wounded him deeply.

_And no matter how far  
Wherever you_

_Wherever you go I'm calling  
Even when you're breaking my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawlin'  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart_

After eating whatever it was that the knight, Charlie, cooked, Hatter couldn't help but get into another argument with this strange oyster. She refused to do the smart thing and forget about her stupid boyfriend, who, if he's indeed in the casino, would never be released. "Jack's a lucky guy." Hatter never meant to say that out loud, but, luckily, Alice did not hear him. As he was trying to fall asleep, Hatter wished that this girl could see that he's only trying to help her, that he's putting his own life on the line for her. Yet all she could think about was Jack-something. It made Hatter's chest feel tight, to think that he never has, and probably never will, have anyone feel that strongly for him. Have _her_ feel that strongly for him. It was then Hatter realized that he was falling for Alice. Hard.

_You say that you're leaving  
Say that you don't need him  
And all I do is give and you just take  
I guess that I knew it  
I can't make it through it  
But I'm gonna try this anyway_

When he woke up to Charlie's "alarm" and found that Alice was gone, Hatter knew exactly where she was. But he couldn't believe it. Did she really distrust him so much that she would leave to save what's-his-face on her own? Did she actually think that she doesn't need anyone's, mainly his, help? After all that Hatter has done for that oyster, she's going to turn herself in and try to bargain with the Queen. He knew that he should just turn around and go back to his tea shop, but Hatter just couldn't do it. He could not let Alice do this on her own. He knew that going to the Casino would pretty much be suicide, but he had to try. He had to try and save her.

_You knew when I was wrong  
You knew that I'm deranged  
I can see that you're uneasy and it's not gonna change_

Somehow, Hatter, with Charlie's help, had managed to save Alice. They had fled to the roof, and (after some convincing) took off on the mechanical flamingos. Hatter had flinched a bit when they were shot down, but they landed safely in the water and managed to swim back to shore. Once on solid land, however, Hatter found himself, once again, in an argument with this stubborn oyster. He had, once again, risked his neck to save her and, even after learning that her boyfriend was actually Jack _Heart_ and had lied to her, Alice still refused to trust in him. Now she wanted to go and rescue her father, who was supposedly being held in the Casino, the place they just escaped. It took all Hatter had just to convince her to let him attempt to contact Caterpillar.

_And no matter how far  
Wherever you_

_Wherever you go I'm calling  
Even when you're breaking my heart  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart  
Yeah looks like were falling apart_

When Hatter returned, he went after Alice, who had wandered off, and led her back to camp. On the way she asked him what would happen if she was stuck here in Wonderland, and Hatter decided to try and let her know that he'd always be there for her. "Then I'll make sure you're okay." Hatter looked her directly in the eyes, trying to show how he feels. When he had seen how trusting her look was, he couldn't help himself. "I think your luck is changing." Of course, just as he was about to kiss the girl, Jack Heart showed up. It was just Hatter's luck that the prince was the agent Caterpillar sent. And, after everything Hatter had done for Alice, and all the lies Jack had fed her, she still went with the prince. He had wanted to forget about her. She had chosen, and he should let her go, but he couldn't. He still had to follow her, make sure she was safe. Hatter still loved her.

_Well in your garden where the roses sleep  
I can make you anything you wanna be  
When that body's close to me  
I can give you anything you'd ever need_

_When I fall to the floor  
Cuz I can't feel anymore  
You can have my heart girl  
You don't have to steal anymore_

Hatter, along with Charlie, followed Alice and the prince all the way to the Hospital of Dreams. He watched as the two went with another man, who could only be the Caterpillar, to meet with Alice's supposed father. He also watched as the man who ransacked his tea shop (whom he later learned was Mad March himself) and a bunch of suits went after the trio. Hatter knew what would happen to Alice if he did nothing, so he concocted a hasty plan and had Charlie fetch the horses. On the count of three he ran out on Guinevere and distracted the suits. Unfortunately, Charlie (the coward!) had run away, leaving him to be captured as well. Later, Hatter had found himself tied to a chair being tortured mercilessly by Doctors Dee and Dum. However, when Mad March went to kill him, he realized that this was his last chance to save Alice, the girl who had unwittingly stolen his heart. So, he fought back.

_When I look to the stars  
Wherever you are_

_Yeah wherever you are  
Wherever you go I'm calling  
Even when you're breakin my heart  
Wherever you go im crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart_

Things had gone well. Hatter had met up with Alice in the casino, where he learned that he had finally earned her trust, and together the two managed to wake up the oysters, and set them free. After everyone had escaped the building before it collapsed, he had the privilege to watch as this amazing oyster brought down the Queen using only a few words. Hours later, Hatter had entered the building where the looking glass was now being housed only to spy her hugging the newly appointed King. Sorrow filled his heart, and he had slowly turned around to leave when he heard her call his name. So, Hatter put on his best smile and walked up to her. They exchanged a few meaningless words while he tried to ready himself for her departure from Wonderland. All too soon Alice was pulled away from him and shoved through the mirror. Hatter stared at the mirror as his heart broke. He never even got to actually say goodbye.

_Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Down on my knees forever  
Wherever you go I'm crawling  
Even when we're falling  
Even when we're falling apart  
Yeah I guess we're falling apart  
Looks like were fallin apart  
Yeah I guess we're fallin apart_

It took weeks, but Hatter eventually realized that he could not live without Alice. All his waking moments were spent replaying their final conversation over and over again, convincing himself that she was trying to tell him that she loves him too only to change his mind the next minute. It was killing him inside, not knowing if she truly cared for him the way he did for her, if they had a chance. It actually took some convincing from both Charlie and the King of Hearts before Hatter agreed to go to her world. In what felt like no time at all, Hatter found himself pretending to be the construction worker who found Alice and got himself invited into her home. He listened as her mother called to her, and with each footstep that brought the girl closer to him, his heart pounded harder and louder than before. Finally, she was in sight. He watched as she looked up at him, and when she called his name, it was like music to his ears. A second later this wonderful oyster, Alice, was in his arms. All he could do was say, "Finally," kiss her, and tell her that he missed her.

His heart, which was falling apart not even a few minutes ago, was now overflowing with love and joy.


End file.
